Padmira Azridala
"To those who act as agents of chaos, I say this: I stand resolute and unyielding. And if you strike my voice down, know that a chorus of thousands shall rise up in its place, for you have no dominion over the righteous. We are the defenders of truth." ―Padmira Azridala Padmira Azridala is a Woozworld Parody of Padme Amidala from the Star Wars Franchise. She is known to be a human female politician who became a leading voice for peace and diplomacy during the last days of the Galactic Republic. She rose to galactic prominence when the Trade Federation invaded and occupied her homeworld of Nabula, went on to serve as a leading member of the Galactic Senate during the Clone Wars, and became the mother of the legendary Princess Sopheia and Jedi Master Aluke Skywalker. She is roleplayed by RavenMiranda. Azridala was elected Queen of Nabula at the age of fourteen, soon after which she was forced to contend with the Trade Federation occupation. Her resolve to liberate her people led to the removal of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum from office, the election of Nabula's Senator Sheev Palpatine—secretly Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith—to the chancellery, and the chain of events that sparked the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Azridala fought in Battle of Geonosis that sparked the war, soon after which she secretly married Jedi Knight named Andakin Skywalker. She went on to become a leading member of the Loyalist Committee that sought to bring peace between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Her efforts were often controversial within the Republic Senate, an institution that largely favored the defeat of the Separatists and the centralization of power within the Office of the Chancellor. By the war's end, Azridala, who was pregnant with twins, continued her push to restore liberty to the Republic by being a leading member of the Delegation of 2,000, a group that urged Chancellor Palpatine to give up his executive authority. Rather than give up his power, the secret Sith Lord turned Skywalker to the dark side of the Force and anointed him Darth Vader, branded the Jedi Order as traitors and began the Jedi Purge, and transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Amidala pleaded with Vader to turn back from the dark side, but he believed she had turned against him and attacked her, gravely injuring her on the volcanic moon of Mustafar. She was taken by her friend and Vader's former teacher, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, to Polis Massa, where she gave birth to Luke and Leia before dying. Sopheia followed in her mother's footsteps and became a champion of democracy, helping to lead the Alliance to Restore the Republic and ultimately the New Republic that arose to defeat the Empire. Aluke, like his father before him, became a Jedi Knight and turned Vader back to the light. In Vader's final moments, Azridala's last words were realized: there was still good in Andakin Skywalker. Category:Canon Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Human Category:Brunettes Category:Dark Brunettes Category:391300 Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Category:Blue Eyes Category:Queens Category:Roleplayers Category:Sci-fi Roleplayers Category:Galactic Republic Senators Category:Royal Category:Imperial Senators Category:Senators Category:Planetary Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Skywalker Family Category:Nabula